The Call of The Void
by Healer Allyssa
Summary: A short drabble on how George deals with the loss of Fred and how he is saved by an unexpected friend. Warning: Includes Coarse Language, and themes such as Alcoholism, Depression and Suicidal Thoughts that may not be suitable for all audiences. Viewer discretion is advised.


**_Author's Note:_** _Hi! This is my first time writing and I would love your feedback on it. This is just a short drabble and I hope you guys like it. I hope you can leave reviews on how I could better my writing. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The **Harry Potter Universe** is owned by the incredible J.K. Rowling. All characters used in this story are owned by her, and no Copyright Infringement is intended._

 ** _Warning:_** _This drabble includes **Coarse Language** , and themes such as **Alcoholism, Depression and Suicidal Thoughts** that may not be suitable for all audiences. Viewer discretion is advised._

* * *

 **The Call of the Void**

I can't take it anymore. I can't fucking take it anymore.

It's been three years since you past. Wait, has it been three years? I don't even bloody know anymore. It's not like I even know what day it is. It's not like I give a damn. I could care less if I'm wasting my days away.

The flat's a mess, its dark; it reeks of death and alcohol. Mum will probably throw a fit again and give me another bloody lecture about how I should move on with my life. Ginny and the others will probably give their sympathies about how 'It'll all be okay' and how 'We know how you feel'. As if they bloody know how I feel. As if they'll ever understand what I'm going through. Fred was my other half! He was my twin, my best friend, my partner for everything. And now he's gone.

Why'd you have to fucking die, Fred?! Why'd you have to leave me so bloody early? You said that we would go through life together; we would stick together because we're brothers. Because we're THE Weasley Twins. But now you're bloody gone.

Aw, shit. The Firewhiskey's all gone. Again. I need more. It's the only way I get to feel as if Fred's with me again.

"Accio Firewhiskey."

The bottle flies to me. I chug it down like water. I look at the bottle. It's already a quarter empty. My gaze limply moves to the wand in my hand. I stare at it for a few moments. Before I can take my eyes away from it, a voice, a whisper, emanates from the tip.

 _"Do it. Do it, George."_

"Fred? Is that you?"

 _"Say it. Say it, George. You know you want to."_

I put the tip of my wand to my ear. The voice, it grows louder the closer I put it to my head; it's practically screaming when it's next to my ear.

 _"Do it, George! Say the spell! End your suffering! See me again!"_

My mind is filled with Fred's voice as he repeats and repeats those few lines. I'll be with him. I'll get to see him again! The spell lingers on my mind. It seems so inviting.

"Fred, I miss you so much, bro."

 _"Two words, George. Two words and you'll see me again."_

Two words. That's all I need to say. Two words and I'll see him again. We can pull pranks on Ron, and the others again. We can run the shop again and pass down our legacy of pranking and mischief to the new wave of students at Hogwarts. We can continue our tradition of eating leftover takeout while inventing new devious pranking devices. Everything will go back to normal. To the way it used to be. To the way it's _supposed_ to be.

"I'll see you soon, Fred. Very soon."

Time stops. I can feel my breathing slow and my heart pounding with excitement. I'll see Fred again! The words that'll bring him back are on the tip of my tongue, so sweet, so blissful.

"Avada Kedav-"

The door bursts open. The silhouette of a petite figure stands there, but the light from outside blinds me from seeing who it is.

"George, no! Expelliarmus!"

The wand flies from my hand and to the figure before I can finish the spell. A moment of shock consumes me before the figure leaps towards me and wraps her arms around me. I catch a glimpse of wild, curly brown hair, and feel the familiar scent of books and parchment overtake me. A wave of realization hits me and I wrap my arms around her.

"George, why would you do this? Why would you throw your life away? You have so much to live for!"

"I can't do it anymore, 'Mione. I want to see Fred again…"

She hugs me tighter and I feel her heart thumping rapidly against my chest. A wave of grief passes through me as I finally realize what I was about to do. I nuzzle my head under her chin as tears start falling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm so sorry. It just hurts so bloody much."

"Shhh…"

She rubs soothing circles on my back with one hand, while stroking my hair with the other as a few tears turn to full-on sobbing. I look up to meet her eyes with mine. I cup one of her cheeks with my hand, using my thumb to stroke it gently, slowly pulling down her face till our foreheads meet.

"I feel so bloody alone, 'Mione. I don't know what to do."

"I'll always be there for you, George. We'll get through this together. No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

"Always," she whispers against my lips. And with that, I close the distance between us in a long, sweet, and searing kiss filled with unspoken emotions of grief and longing. Little did I know that this kiss would be the start of my new life, a life, albeit full of ups and downs, filled with love and happiness with the beautiful woman I have here in my arms.

* * *

 **Fin**.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please let me know how I can improve my writing, as I'm very new to this._


End file.
